


Chrome Colours

by orphan_account



Series: Monochrome Love [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Art, Casual Living, College, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship (Later On), F/M, Flashbacks, Late Night Conversations, Paparazzi, Rating: M, Rating: T, Side-Story of "Sudden Change", Singing, Unapproval to Relationship, Unrequited Love, unestablished relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recieving an invitation, and transfer art scholarship. Lunette Reckel, leaves behind England and her four bestest friends a person could ever have, to go live in Korea.</p>
<p>Right from the beginning of her life in Korea, she feels like she is missing something. She starts to make friends at her new college though at first she kept to herself, until she felt like she was setteled enough to make friends. Her first friend actually being her translator, Bihwa, a girl who loved helping tourists, and was taking a course about being a tourist guide, her second friend being Hanuel, a energetic and sporty girl, who was on a sports schoalarship at the college. Her third friend being a boy called Yohan, who was on her course, she got along well with him.</p>
<p>Though it changed when a person noticed her in the park, and from then on, the two hit it off at the start being friends, but as time went on, they both began to like each other, but never actually told each other their feelings.</p>
<p>Lunette had randomly met the Leader and rapper Jonghyun Kim also known as JR of the boy group Nu'Est, when he noticed her that day in the park reading <i>Manhwa</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrome Colours

It was a Thursday, a windy day, and a little sun too make a person feel warm, even if the breeze froze you to the bone. It was raining yesterday, probably why the wind was cold as hell. Standing there holding the somewhat long bag, close to myself, as the others unloaded the boot of the car. I didn't want to leave them, but then I wanted to finally visit some other country, and now that I actually had the money to, and this free transfer to a school in Korea. I wanted to go. I need to take this opportunity to be by myself. You know. Instead of being surrounded by people, who I knew so well and didn't have problems with talking to. A new chance to learn a different language, meet different people. And yet, I had something stopping me from actually wanting to go, I looked round towards the four girls and frowned.

I didn't want to leave them behind.

Gripping the bag in my arms tighter, I gritted my teeth, lowering my head, burying it into the bag. I didn't want to go alone. I had asked Bai, but she had things to do, the others did as well. It was infuriating that I had to go alone, yet they all agreed it would give me advantages later on when I needed them. It would boost my confidence around strangers, but knowing me. I would just keep to myself and not interact with anyone, I always was like that around people I didn't know. Unsociable. That what I am. 

“That's all of it.”

My head lifted to the cheery voice. Blinking, I stared at the blonde girl as she smiled brightly towards me, I let out a small huff, the ends of my lips turned upwards a bit at her smile. You can't resist smiling after seeing this girls smile. The others stared at me, as I gripped the bag tighter.

“Oh my god. Smile Lunette!”

I flinched at the coldish eyes that stared at me, and looked away. “I am smiling.” I mumbled back. It's not like I could smile any more. I mean, I was leaving them to travel to the other side of the world. “Stop bugging me to smile.”

“I meant a happy smile. Idiot.” The green haired girl walked over to me, and grabbed my cheeks, pulling them slightly. “You're just smiling a sad smile. We aren't going to die. Jesus.”

“Psh. I wouldn't know. Romye is useless if I don't stop her from running in front of cars.”

“You're the one that runs in front of cars Lune!” The tall purple haired girl, glared at me with her hands on her lips. “Don't try and get out of this, by using Romye.”

I chuckled a little, before laughing a little, Baily looking round at me, a little irritated still, but happy that I was laughing. The green-haired girl checked the time, before nudging my arm, and showed me the time. My plane was soon. I really didn't want to leave though. It really would be lonely. I wouldn't have Toni stopping me from walking in front of cars unknowingly, or Baily making me bento's just for the fun of it. Talking to Romye and stupid things, and cussing about weather and how horrible education life was with Amethyst.

It was going to be so god damn quiet without these four.

“I guess. I'll be seeing you guys in a few months or so then.” Blinking I looked at them as they all stared at me. “W-wha? SMILE GOD DAMMIT!” I sniffled slightly. “If you don't smile... I-i will... I'm going to...”

I stood there as they all hugged me, the people surrounding us, avoiding us as they left and entered the airport. I didn't know why they were all hugging me outside the airport. They were going to be walking with me to the god damn terminal. No questions about it. So after tears had fell, we all headed to that godforsaken, friendship destroying area. Setting the bag over the rest of the few bags I had. I turned towards them, and hugged all off them together.

“Keep messaging me. Constantly. Non-stop.” All seriousness in my voice. “If you don't. I will forget you guys!”

The four nodded, as I waved bye to them and headed through the terminal towards my plane. Taking my seat, I stayed as close as I could get to the window, not a good idea, but I didn't want people touching me. Sticking the headphones on, I turned the playlist on, the first song that played was Sleep Talking by Nu'Est. No surprise. Baily made the playlist. There was bound to be many k-pop or rock songs on here. J-pop and rock too, normal rock and anime songs. All the usual songs we both listened to together. I didn't notice, but I was asleep before the plane ever took off.

These songs, are unbelievably calming.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

When the plane landed, I was nudged by the man next to me, he didn't even notice the flinch I gave off when he touched me, probably because I was still sleeping and he had woke me up. When I got up off my chair, and headed towards the exit of the plane, I had to crack my neck once I was outside, it really hurt. Sleeping on a plane was uncomfortable, yet they say it would be comfy. Liars.

Walking into the airport, my gaze took in all my surroundings, apparently there was meant to be a women from the school that I was transferred to, here to help me with my way around the area within Korea that I was staying in. So, I guess it would be like in the films right? The person stands there with a piece of card with my last name on it or something like that, in any case. Scanning the area again, I blinked. It really was like the films. I adjusted the strap on my shoulder, before pulling the trolley along with my other bags, heading towards the women. Sighing with relief when she greeted me in English and not Korean. I don't even know what to answer with, when someone tells me hello in Korean. I know Japanese and Chinese. Maybe a few European languages for hello. But not Korean. It was one that I could never get the chance to learn. Even with Baily around

“Lunette Reckel... Right?”

“Y-yeah. Are you, the translator lady or whatever?”

“That's right. My name is Gwonhan, Bihwa. It's nice to meet you.” I blinked, and shook her outstretched hand. I understood what her name meant. Baily had told me a few things about names and meanings of words. Tilting my head, she looked at me a little worried. “Did I do something wrong... Maybe pronounced your name wrong slightly. I'm sorry if I did.”

“N-no.. I was admiring your name. It's... Pretty.” I mumbled, “It means; Spark... Right. Your first name... Bihwa. It's beautiful.”

The women stared at me in shock, as I blinked before rubbing the back of my neck. A small quiet and childlike giggle made me look up, at the women as she was blushing. I let out a small short chuckle, before she gestured for me to follow her. I liked this person, even as socially awkward as I was, she didn't do anything that made me feel self-conscious. I liked it. Plus she only seemed to be a couple of years older than me – which was nice as well.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Arriving at my new apartment. I could say it was horrid, but that would be cruel and the complete opposite to what it actually was. My apartment was beautiful. Like, that was an understatement. It was amazing. I already had furniture in there, and yet it still looked slightly empty, but perfect. Dragging my bags into the main room. It was amazing. This whole place to myself.

The front room was attached to the kitchen, that had a table in the centre, corner couch in the front room, flat screen Samsung TV, 42inch I believe, or it was bigger. Couldn't quite tell, and a small glass coffee table in the between the two. I walked down the hall, and opened one of the four doors. One a whole studio that I could put all my art stuff into. I moved onto the other three, there were two bedrooms, one with an on-suit toilet. That was my room. Then opposite the other bedroom was a bathroom for guests. They were for friends that I might make, who might want to stay over.

This was the best. A whole place to myself, where I wouldn't have to worry about my family getting in my way. What was even better, was the fact that the college was in walking distance from my apartment. Meant no buses! Blinking, I looked round at the lady and bowed.

“Ah. Thank you for your help. I can do the rest on my own. I'm sure you have other things to do right?”

“Hehe. Yeah, I guess I do. Well uhm. Ah!” I stood there as she took a card out of her pocket and handed it to me, obviously I took it. Polite manners. “If you need me. Just ring this number, though I would probably see you around the college anyway. I'm doing a course there, about helping tourists.”

“Ah. That's cool, I'll see you around college then. Bihwa.”

I showed her out, saying bye once more, before turning back to my bags. “Better get unpacked whilst I still can...” Sighing, I walked over to my bags, the first one I picked up was the long one, before taking a few off the small ones. These were full off clothes, and my Attack on Titan body pillow. I loved that show so much. “Then I think I'll relax a little after unpacking.” Muttering to myself, as I put everything in the draws and the pillow on my double bed, that was neatly made. Won't be like that for long. “After, I'll eat. Maybe I look around a bit, see what the place is like.”

Everything was unpacked. My pictures of the four girls and me, in the front room, and everything where I wanted it. I sat on the couch, and looked around. It felt like home. But it wasn't. This place was missing something. I just hadn't figured out what it was yet. Maybe I will after settling down here.

I blinked before taking out my phone. “I should texts those guys, let them know I arrived safely.” As I pulled up for group messages I stopped. 'Wait. What's the time...?' Looking around, I soon found the clock and stared at it, whilst it flashed 20:00 in red lines at me. Digital clocks were way easier for me to read than analogue clocks. Never understood those.  
It was 8pm, and the flight took roughly eleven hours... I got here about 6pm. So that means I left England at, 7am. We got up at like 4am to get everything in the car before driving to Heathrow. Ah. I'll text them around 11pm, if I’m up. Its about 1pm there, and they're all probably asleep so if I leave it for a few hours it should be about 4pm over there.  
“Yeah. That’s a good time. I'll text them at eleven.” Putting my phone back in my pocket, I soon went to make some food, before going to look around the area. Maybe see what the college looked like from the outside.


End file.
